Las eróticas consecuencias de robar Wi-Fi
by Charly Land
Summary: Eren es un adolescente que por calenturiento reprobó todas las materias y fue castigado por su madre dejándolo sin sus tesoritos y en su desesperación comete un pecado por el que pagara muy caro aunque al final termine disfrutándolo [Riren] [Dedicado a Callxdaddy]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Erwin cachudo. Riren del sabrosón. Algo de comedia. Más porno que trama.

 **Dedicado |** A Callxdaddy por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades mi amor! Charly te super adora y desea que cumplas muchos más. Espero que este raro regalito te guste. Aunque esta rarito.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Las eróticas consecuencias de robar Wi-Fi**

 **.**

Eren se movió con cadencia, moviendo las manos por toda su piel en caricias hipnotizantes. Ondeó las caderas y abrió la boca para meterse los dedos en un gesto obsceno que imitaba la felación. Su corazón palpitó con más fuerza y sus mejillas ganaron un nuevo tono de rojo. La poderosa sensación de sentirse observado y deseado le fundió las venas y su pene reaccionó vibrando con anticipación al orgasmo.

A través de los auriculares la voz ronca, profunda y aterciopelada de un hombre que soltaba gemidos le inundó los oídos.

 **[** Más…más despacio mi pequeña zorra **]**

Eren sonrió con lujuria y obedeció. Su cuerpo se giró con lentitud ofreciendo una gloriosa vista de su culo al doblarse dejando sólo esa parte a la vista. Despacio mucho más despacio se movió simulando leves embestidas.

Un gruñido, un jadeo de satisfacción.

Su rostro rotó hacia la luz brillante de la pantalla. Su sonrisa se volvió más ancha. Si, lo estaba llevando, él tenía el poder. Levantó el cuerpo delineando con sus dedos todo el ascenso y al final se giró para encarar a su ardiente observador. Se apretó los pezones y gimió fuerte.

 **[** Tan bueno **]** susurró acalorado.

 **[** Vente por mí, imagina mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, mi verga bombeando dentro de ti y que pronto va a llenarte hasta desbordarte **]** gorjeó el otro.

El gemido de Eren fue sumamente erótico y en una búsqueda por completar las imagines que se formaban en su cabeza guio sus acciones. Tomando la liviana portátil se dirigió a la cama y la acomodó para que le diera espació de seguir con su actividad. Valiendo de las mañas aprendidas en las sesiones anteriores giró su cuerpo quedando en cuatro sin que dicha posición le dificultara tener soltura en permanecer con los auriculares puestos. Exponiendo de manera total su cuerpo empezó a tocar sus puntos calientes.

 **[** ¡Ah, Erwin! **]** gimoteó deseoso mientras un dedo se deslizaba en su interior.

 **[** Así, Eren, más profundo, métetelo más profundo. Imagíname detrás de ti embistiéndote con fuerza hasta tocar tu próstata **]** del otro lado de la video llamada su observador halaba con fuerza su verga.

Tirones fuertes y caricias apretadas durante largos y calientes segundos. Un gritillo y un gruñido ronco fue el último sonido que brotó de ambas bocas antes de que sintieran sus manos pegajosas por la caliente semilla recién expulsada al llegar al orgasmo.

El muchacho moreno cayó de golpe sobre el colchón porque sus rodillas temblorosas no podían resistir un segundo más. Miles de sensaciones le recorrían a mil el cuerpo. Un par de minutos después logró recomponerse y girándose despacio volvió a poner su atención en la pantalla.

Un hombre rubio sonreía con coquetería desde el otro lado.

 **[** Cada día más delicioso, Eren **]**

Las mejillas morenas se volvieron a colorear de carmín y un montón de bichos se revolvieron en su panza.

¡Ah, en verdad estaba enamorado!

 **[** Sólo tú lo cau-sas **]** aún tenía la respiración agitada **[** Dese-aría que estuvieras aquí y lo hicieras así **]**

 **[** Pronto regresare mi niño y por fin podremos tener nuestra noche **]**

 **[** Te amo, Erwin **]** el jovencito se mordió el labio inferior mientras hacía un puchero muy infantil para sus quince años. La imagen rayaba en lo tierno y lo impúdico. Una visión demasiado incitante para una mente mórbida.

Erwin volvió a tener una erección pero se controló.

 **[** Yo también te amo Eren, pero ya es muy tarde, no quiero que mi amor tenga horribles ojeras mañana por mi culpa. Sabes que adoro lo perfecto de tu rostro **]** y rió con soltura.

 **[** ¡Oye! **]**

 **[** No en serio, no quiero que enfermes por mi culpa **]**

 **[** Tú no tienes la culpa, yo lo hago porque te quiero **]**

 **[** Y yo también te quiero pequeño caprichoso, pero ahora a dormir. Dulces sueños mi amor **]**

Eren bufó molesto pero luego le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como dos joyas extrañas y preciosas.

 **[** Buenas noches, Erwin **]**

 **[** Buenas noches mi Eren **]**

La conexión se cortó, unos minutos después la luz brillante desapareció y todo quedó en silencio y a oscuras.

Desde una ventana paralela las cortinas se cerraban. Una figura se fundía con las sombras de la habitación en penumbras.

* * *

Eren bostezó por tercera vez mientras tamborileaba el lapicero sobre el cuaderno después de haber escrito por quincuagésima vez el nombre 'Erwin' mientras imaginaba escenas calientes con su rubio novio. ¡Demonios, como lo extrañaba!

Estaba jodidamente ansioso por el regreso de su hombre, quería besarlo hasta que le faltará el aire, rozarse contra él hasta que acabaran manchando la ropa. Vaya que la adolescencia lo estaba golpeando, últimamente tenía pensamientos tórridos a cada dos por tres. Pero no podía evitarlo y tampoco lo impediría. Ya quería que regresara, tenía que hacerle esa petición de la que se abstuvo cuando el rubio se marchó hace siete meses atrás a aquel viaje donde dejaría sentada la nueva sucursal de línea de bancos.

Quería que Erwin le diera su primera cogida. Bueno, el rubio le llamaba 'hacer el amor por primera vez'

Pero es que Eren no quería algo así de suave y delicado como se lo quería hacer su novio. Él quería que fuera rudo y arrebatador. Inolvidable. Quería ser marcado hasta el alma. Era su máxima fantasía y si o si la haría realidad, ya después complacería con su momento especial a Erwin. Claro que no iba a negarle a su novio aquella cosilla de romance, velas y música clásica.

Rodó los ojos ante la apreciación tan cursi de Erwin sobre ese momento.

Estaba que reventaba por el inicio total de su vida sexual. Además que lo tendría con alguien que quería y que era todo lo que siempre había querido de novio. Apuesto, fuerte y ´maduro´. Eren adoraba que Erwin fuera casi doce años mayor que él. Es que él no quería andar jugando con los mocosos de su edad, él quería alguien con experiencia que le regalara todo eso vivido con los años. Es que los 'maduros' si sabían 'dar'. Ahí iba nuevamente su calenturienta mente hacia otra visión caliente.

La voz molesta de su maestro lo trajo de sus nada sanos pensamientos.

—Eren Jeager, ven acá — los ojos del hombre delante de la clase lo acribillaban y el muchacho soltando un suspiró de fastidio se acercó —. Toma — y le extendió unas hojas de papel —. Nos vemos en verano, Jeager.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron tanto que casi parecieron que se iban a salir de sus cuencas. Ahí en la hoja de papel, notas de reprobación coronaban cada esquina.

¡Por la mierda, eso era imposible!

Estaba más que seguro que al menos había resuelto los ejercicios necesarios para pasar los exámenes o ¿Acaso el tamaño del pene de Erwin no era igual a la raíz cuadrada o no era su grosor el diámetro de la circunferencia?

Estaba jodido. Sus referencias no habían sido correctas.

—Mierda — susurró.

—¿Qué dijiste, Jeager?

—¿Yo? — casi dio un brinco cuando sintió a Shadis invadir su espacio personal para mirarlo con odio —. Nada maestro, nada.

—Deja de andar en las putas nubes, Jeager y ve a sentarte, creo que me dará diarrea el solo pensar que tendré que verte en verano.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, desinflándose por dentro mientras apretaba las hojas de papel entre sus manos. Tenía que ser una broma. ¡Se perdería verano! En verano, en verano cuando regresaba Erwin. En cuanto se sentó la mano de Armin se colocó en su hombro en un símbolo de apoyo. Los ojos color esmeralda de Eren parecían los de un cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Adiós a sus días de vacaciones en las que podría darse sus escapadas y ver libremente a su novio. Adiós a su primera cogida.

Su amigo que desconocía los verdaderos motivos de su tristeza lo vio con compasión.

—Prometo que te ayudaré a estudiar para que pases las clases con cien y puedas vengarte de Shadis.

—Armin — gimoteó el muchacho.

Y así fue como Eren Jeager no pudo cumplir su fantasía de tener su primera gran cogida y terminó formulando una gran mentira para evitar los buenos cuchareos que su madre le daría si sabía que no iría ningún club de ayuda a la comunidad sino que iría a tomar todas las materias que había reprobado. Pero como Eren tiene una suerte de mierda a la semana de estar en los cursos de verano su madre 'respetando' su espacio personas pero 'reafirmando su autoridad' invadió su cuarto para hacer la limpieza de verano y encontró sus exámenes.

Ese día Eren se ganó la tunda del siglo —cosa por la que no soltó ni lágrima de cocodrilo— y le fue arrebatado su derecho al acceso al precioso Wi-Fi y a su teléfono. Y por esa razón Eren Jeager se revolcó, lloró a moco y lagrima viva arrastrándose como gusano detrás de su madre mientras prometía todas las promesas que un buen candidato presidencial podría prometer.

Pero si en algo se parecía a su madre era en ser tan cerrado y tan terco como ella.

Sólo se ganó un buen chanclazo en la cabeza y quedarse sin postre por todo un año.

En la noche Eren pasó en vela lloriqueando por su suerte tan mierdosa y apestosa como la de un venado.

Seguro que su novio creería que lo estaba engañando o peor, se aburría de esperarlo. Total, él se podía conseguir a cualquiera mejor que él. Ahora si se quedaba sin la follada con la que había estado fantaseando.

¡Cuánto dolía el amor! O ¿Era la calentura? Bah, eran lo mismo.

¡¿Ahora donde encontraría un tipo que tuviera un buen paquete como el de Erwin!?

Se revolcó como negro al que han azotado y le echan sal en las heridas. Lloró y lloró hasta que se aburrió y le dolió la cabeza.

Pero tal vez un dios muy piadoso o travieso o realmente jodedor escuchó sus llantos y la tarde del día siguiente mientras hacia una de sus tareas el icono de 'conexiones disponibles' titiló con poderosa fuerza —a su parecer— casi como un claro 'tómame, tómame' y Eren no se pudo resistir a tan bella tentación como manzana del jardín del Edén o Venus de Milo. Presionó sobre él y casi pega un chillido tan agudo que asustaría a los perros de un kilómetro a la redonda cuando vio que había una red totalmente abierta. Entró a ella y la luz de la esperanza se hizo ante sus ojos.

Lo que Eren no sabía era que pagaría muy caro haber roto el quinto mandamiento. A dos semanas de disfrutar de las mieles de tan delicioso pecado, el señor tenebroso tocaría a su puerta y casi como si fuera un dementor sintió que su presencia le arrebataba hasta la última gota de alegría —llámesele Wi-Fi— y Eren como buen bastardo suicida que era se le ocurrió abrir su bocota y soltar un 'hare lo que sea, hare lo que sea pero no me lo arrebate'

En verdad lo pagaría muy caro.

El alma se le cayó directo al infierno cuando escuchó la condición del hombre.

* * *

Levi sonreía con perversidad esperando del otro lado de la puerta a que saliera el muchacho. Sospechaba que no cumpliría. Pero quería darle una lección por haberle estado robando su Wi-Fi y por ser tan jodidamente sensual e inaccesible para él. Lo deseaba pero no era un violador de menores. Aunque podría hacer una excepción con él.

—Oi mocoso — levantó un decibel su voz para ser escuchado —. Siempre puedes arrepentirte, pero sabes que le diré a tu madre de las cochinadas que haces todas las noches con la red que me has estado robando. Además me tienes que pagar todo lo que te has consumado.

Escuchó el ruido de un jadeo desesperado.

—No me hago joven, mocoso — le pinchó con malicia.

La puerta chirrió al ser abierta lentamente y el muchacho salió.

Levi se sintió duro como roca en cuanto lo vio.

Ahí estaba el muchacho con aquel ajustado uniforme femenino. La mini falda apenas le cubría debajo de las nalgas y las medias negras hacían ver sus piernas totalmente largas y apetitosas.

Los ojos acero absorbieron la deliciosas visión.

—¿Entonces? — empujó Levi.

El muchacho levantó la mirada. Sus ojos mostrando su ira contenida.

—Papi, Eren quiere que le des de tu leche… — y se giró mientras contoneaba las caderas y señalaba su trasero—…aquí ¿Papi me dará?

Y Levi se lanzó sobre el muchacho como león sobre su presa. El chiquillo pegó un gritillo de susto.

Terminaron en el suelo, rodando como dos gallos en un rodeo.

Las cosas se mezclaron en un punto sin retorno.

Levi terminó aturdido. Aquel mocoso sabía a bayas maduras, producía la sensación de un rayo enjaulado y los sonidos que emitía mientras las lenguas de ambos bailaban en armonía eran como cocaína mezclada con ambrosía. Adictivos, abrumadores.

Le tenía apretado contra el suelo, sus erecciones se refregaban entre sí aun por encima de las capas de tela. Casi como una danza sensual de poder. Sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo de caramelo desde las caderas hasta los hombros. Había zonas de ese chiquillo que le llamaban con vehemencia. Quería morderle los pezones hasta hacerlos sangrar. ¡Oh, cómo lo deseaba! Pero eso sería ir demasiado rápido. Y él quería probarlo bocado a bocado, paso a paso. Total, sólo tendría esa oportunidad o tal vez no y por eso no la desperdiciaría. Así que hizo lo único que podía. Le tomó las muñecas y se las sujetó encima de la cabeza.

Fue un error. Porque jamás imaginó las reacciones de aquel chiquillo.

Eren arqueó la parte baja de la espalda y cerró cualquier hueco que pudiera quedar entre sus pechos. Tenía los pezones duros, maravillosamente duros, y producían una fricción deliciosa contra su pecho que lo catapultaba a un nivel nuevo de excitación.

Un nivel peligroso donde el disfrute y la felicidad del chico eran más importantes que los suyos.

Pero no lo soltó. Era demasiado tarde para eso. Necesitaba más. Si no podía tomar aquellos pezones entre sus dientes, no podía pasarles la lengua, tendría que conformarse con seguir haciendo pinzas con sus dedos en ellos. Como premio, cada pequeño movimiento frotaba su pene contra el bastante despierto del muchacho, haciendo que los dos se estremecieran y gimieran.

Ese chiquillo era único. A pesar de las situaciones todo se lo daba duro y húmedo. Profundo e intenso. Lo mordía, le succionaba la lengua, rozaba sus dientes. Y él no se cansaba de aquello.

Lo besó mucho rato. Lo besó hasta que Eren quedó sin aliento. Lo besó hasta que el que chico se retorció contra él, abrazándolo con las piernas, apretándole, clavándole los dientes mientras en silencio pedía más.

Y sin embargo, a través de todo ello, parecía tenso. Como si estar así le asustara o desagradara. Como si retuviera una parte de sí mismo. Demonios. No.

No toleraría la incertidumbre o el rechazo. Quería llevarlo lejos, de extremo a extremo para que cuando terminara el beso Eren no pensaría en otro hombre que no fuera él. Se alegraría de estar así con él. Soñaría con él, lo desearía más que a ningún otro. Olvidaría al pendejo ese que se hacía llamar su novio. Y al que le tenía envidia por tener el pensamiento de Eren.

Eren tenía que ser suyo. Es que ahora que lo había probado no lo iba a soltar. Ese mocoso impúdico que le quitaba el sueño desde hace meses.

Le soltó una de las manos y Eren inmediatamente le pasó los dedos por el pelo y le clavó las uñas en la piel. Lo suficiente para hacerle sangrar. Sí, sí. Más. Tal vez pudiera llevarlo un poco más lejos, pero para ello tendría que sacrificar el beso. Mientras estuvieran así, no podía pensar con claridad.

Apartó los labios con un gemido. El jovencito había cerrado los ojos trasladándose al delicioso mundo de fantasías perversas detrás de sus párpados. Tenía los labios hinchados y rojos, húmedos. Sin poder evitarlo, le lamió la humedad y le arrancó la diminuta falda escolar. Dejó al fin al descubierto la tanga de color azul chillón — ¡Vaya que era un jodido mocoso ardiente!—, que apretaba las caderas morenas.

En verdad había escogido muy bien aquella prenda. Le quedaban jodidamente bien.

Su vientre tenía un tono acaramelado más bajo que el resto de su cuerpo que combinaba con aquel par de pezones de color rosa como los labios sólo que estos ahora estaban enrojecidos por los besos. A él se le hizo la boca agua y bajó la cabeza. Y succionar una de aquellas bayas fue una experiencia religiosa. En cuanto su lengua estableció contacto con él, fue como si todo su cuerpo estallara en llamas desde dentro hacia fuera. La sangre convirtió sus órganos en cenizas. Sus órganos convertidos en cenizas licuaron los huesos y esos huesos líquidos le quemaron la piel, dejando ampollas.

Eren debió experimentar las mismas sensaciones, pues emitió un grito de placer. Un grito de placer de los de «me estoy volviendo loco». A Levi le encantó, se regodeó en él.

—Levi —dijo el mozuelo con voz ronca.

Él levantó la cabeza una vez más. Eren seguía con los ojos cerrados, y emitía su nombre en un sin número de suspiros de placer.

Comprendió que iba por buen camino.

Eren pasó un dedo de abajo hacia arriba por el centro de la camisa acariciando los botones, luego afianzó el agarre en el primero, jalando con fuerza la tela y mandando a volar todos aquellos pequeños candaditos que lo separaban de la piel del pecho de su contrario. Lo dejó al descubierto. Sus dedos crearon figuras en los cuadritos de Levi mientas se lamía los labios.

—Más —gimió, arqueándose contra él, lo hizo de tal forma que le permitió a su pene rozarle la hendidura de sus nalgas y la poca sangre que le quedaba en el cerebro lo abandonó. La punta húmeda de su verga asomó por la cintura del pantalón. Eren sonreía con anhelo. Su deseo se incrementó, era ya demasiado grande. Él también necesitaba más.

—No haces nada. ¡Date prisa!

Eren ya se quejaba de su actuación, estaba claramente embriagado por la pasión.

Jodido mocoso insolente.

— ¡Levi! ¡Obedece!

—Claro, claro. No me digas lo que tengo que hacer y que tú sabes quieres a más no poder —por supuesto, no se apresuró a actuar, sino que observó a Eren jalonearse uno de sus pezones mientras se masturbaba como sabía anhelaba que se lo hiciera él. Mechones de pelo castaño sedoso se esparcían por el duro suelo completando la creación de una caliente visión irreal e irresistible para sus sentidos.

Tenía los párpados cerrados a medias y se mordía con los dientes el labio inferior con una insistencia que rayaba en lo mórbido. ¡Por todos los dioses, era demasiado sexy! Su estómago daba paso al ombligo más sensual que había visto nunca y sus muslos se prolongaban en las piernas más seductoras que había contemplado.

—¿Te parece bien así? Ya te lo he enseñado, maldita sea. Ahora, termina esta mierda.

Él se movió por fin. Se levantó un poco y se sacó los pantalones mandándolos lejos. Piel contra piel fue lo quedó y un gemido escapó de ambos bocas ante la caliente sensación.

—Separa las rodillas —dijo con voz entrecortada.

El joven de cabello color castaño desobedeció al principio y le cerró las piernas. Cuando él le apretó las rodillas para separarlas a la vez que lo veía con ojos furicos, Eren se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y las abrió. Se abrió para él. Arqueó las caderas adelante y atrás, impulsándolo a hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Por un momento, él disfrutó de su imagen. Lo había visto así otras veces. Lo sabía, estaba seguro. Aquella imagen no era nueva para él, en su mente estaban grabadas todas aquellas noches cuando espiaba desde su ventana al chiquillo, mientras este posaba delante de su monitor en posiciones sumamente impúdicas para su dichoso novio. Sin embargo cuando le apartó la tanga y rozó con sus dedos la entrada caliente y descendió para pasar la lengua por su calor palpitante, la imagen que le brindó el adolescente si era completamente nueva. Una nueva escala de éxtasis. Una que nunca le había visto cuando lo observaba llegar al orgasmo durante sus sesiones nocturnas.

—Levi. Por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor —Eren gimoteaba enloquecido.

Pero no necesitaba que se lo pidieran más. Se tumbó boca abajo, con la cara entre las piernas de él, e hizo todo lo que su cerebro enfebrecido había imaginado desde que lo descubriera aquella noche hace ya unos meses atrás. Lamió, succionó, mordisqueó, le pasó la lengua del modo más dulce imaginable, profundamente, saboreando cada gota de sus temblores.

Cuando no bastó con aquello, sus dedos se unieron a la fiesta. Primero uno y después dos. Tres lo dilataron despacio, dejándole que se acostumbrara a él. Y cuando Eren así lo hizo, cabalgó aquellos dedos con completo abandono, arqueándose sobre ellos, tirándole del pelo y clavándole las uñas en la cabeza. A él le encantó. No se cansaba de aquello. Quería que durara eternamente.

Quería hacer más. Hacerlo todo. Cosas perversas, cosas que seguramente avergonzarían a la mayoría de las personas. Quizá Eren le dejara hacer todo lo que deseaba. Quizá incluso lo disfrutaría. Era un muchacho impulsivo y mañoso pero sabía también de sus secretos.

—Levi, Levi. Sí, así. No pares. Eso que haces… Me encanta.

Nunca se habían pronunciado unas palabras más decadentes. Eren se acercaba al límite, tensaba el cuerpo, preparado para el orgasmo.

«No sin mí», pensó Levi.

Aunque quería la mano de Eren alrededor de su pene, acariciándolo, quizá incluso tirando de sus testículos, se tocó él mismo. Porque si aquello sería demasiado rápido. Todavía no, aún no. Empezó a lamerlo una vez más al tiempo que subía y bajaba su pene, agarrándolo con fuerza. ¡Por todos los jodidos dioses! Sí, aquello era muy bueno.

Hundió más la lengua, igual que había hecho con los dedos, y el chiquillo explotó al fin. Sus paredes interiores se cerraron sobre él, haciéndolo prisionero. Sus rodillas le apretaron las sienes con fuerza y Levi pensó que se le iba a romper el cráneo. No le importó. Él le había hecho eso, le había dado aquel placer. Lo había llevado más allá del límite del control. Cuando saboreó la dulzura de su orgasmo, se sintió orgulloso. Aumentó la velocidad y la intensidad de las caricias en su pene. Se apoyó en la otra mano, que había colocado al lado del hombro de mozuelo, para no aplastarlo. Eren seguía con los ojos medio cerrados y jadeaba. El sudor brillaba en su frente y un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de su boca hinchada. Tenía todavía los pezones duros, aunque irradiaba un aire de absoluta satisfacción.

«Mío», pensó él. Y llegó también al orgasmo, lanzando su semilla caliente en el estómago de Eren. Quizá debería haberse apartado, pero no habría podido hacerlo aunque hubiera tenido un revolver apoyado en su cráneo. Disfrutaba demasiado mirándolo y, sí, también le gustaba imaginar su semilla en él como una marca.

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo moreno, aplastándolo sin poder evitarlo, pues la última gota lo había vaciado por completo. Estaba sin aliento y lo único que quería hacer su mente era revivir lo que acababa de suceder. Las imágenes, los sonidos, el sabor, la sensación.

Probablemente a Eren le ocurría lo mismo, que tenía la mente atrapada en lo que había ocurrido y el corazón latiéndole errático por él.

—Apártate de mí, enano gruñón —Eren lo empujó a un lado.

Un momento. ¿Qué?

Sorprendido por su vehemencia, Levi se dejó caer de espaldas y él se incorporó. El cuerpo moreno quedó a la total visión del hombre de ojos de acero.

«La próxima vez morderé cada tramo de tu piel». Cada contorno, giro y línea era perfecta. Firme. Hecho para acariciarlo. Sonrió con malicia. Había hecho lo mejor. Se había concentrado en su zona divertida y perdido de vista todo lo demás. «La próxima vez», pensó socarrón.

Eren se metió al cuarto de baño, perdiéndolo de su vista por un instante.

—Te recuperaste muy rápido—dijo él. Se sentó y se pasó una mano por el pelo enredado.

—Bueno, no había mucho de lo que recuperarse —repuso el adolescente.

Levi abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y luego los achicó, irritado. Eren insinuaba que la experiencia no había sido muy buena para su persona. Por supuesto, mentía. Eren había disfrutado mucho. Se había retorcido y gritado. Había suplicado más.

Se levantó de un salto y, cuando se le doblaron las rodillas, fingió que había tropezado. Al parecer, él no se había recuperado.

«Mierda», pensó, al verse. Todavía llevaba las zapatillas. ¿Qué clase de amante llevaba las zapatillas puestas la primera vez que saboreaba a su compañero?

Se las quitó, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño así desnudo como estaba. Eren estaba en la tina. Él se metió a su lado. El vapor del agua era como una especie de niebla danzando en el aire. El agua caliente acarició sus músculos cansados.

— ¿Qué haces? Sé que es tu bañera, pero yo no te he invitado —Eren se empujó hasta el otro extremo, dejando la máxima distancia posible entre ellos. Pero nada podía separar sus miradas, que estaban ahora fijas la una en la otra. Los ojos del chiquillo volvían a ser del color del bosque en lugar de dorados.

—Podría haberte hecho mucho más, ¿sabes? —gruñó él.

—Sé que podrías haberme hecho mucho más —comentó el chiquillo. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y lo observó—: ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? ¿Era el trato o no?—susurró.

Estaba acorralado. Había llegado el momento de cambiar de tema.

—¿Por qué no vienes hacía acá? —la llamó hacia sí con un dedo.

Eren negó con la cabeza con terquedad.

—Me quedaré, gracias —dijo.

Debajo del ojo de Levi se movió un músculo. Él quería abrazarlo. Quería estrecharlo con fuerza. Quería disfrutar de él. Hacerle muchas cosas.

—No me provoques, mocoso.

—Oye —dijo el joven con fuerza—. Lo que ha pasado, ha pasado. Tuviste tu momento, no lo aprovechaste. Ahora cumple con tu parte.

Él lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿Por qué puñetas iban a querer hacer eso si podía sacar más provecho?

—Simplemente, cumple el trato. No se volverá a repetir —prosiguió Eren, como si le leyera el pensamiento—. No me gustas los de tu tipo.

—¿Entonces cómo te gustan? Yo soy mejor que eso —él se enderezó con intención de acercarse y sacudirlo por los hombros. Ya lo haría arrepentirse de sus palabras.

Eren le puso un pie en el pecho para detenerlo.

—Quédate donde estás —en sus ojos reapareció el color dorado. Decisión y reto.

Levi retrocedió y apoyó los brazos en los bordes dela tina, pensativo. Pero cuando Eren intentó retirar el pie, le agarró el tobillo y lo retuvo allí.

—Suéltame. ¡Oh, por los dioses! No me sueltes. No se te ocurra soltarme.

Él había colocado el pulgar en el arco del pie y lo masajeaba. Si no podía sacudirlo por los hombros, optaría por desarmarlo. El adolescente se dejó caer nuevamente en el agua, levantando pringas de gotas vaporosas. Esa técnica era infalible.

Eren continuó soltando respingos de placer. Y Levi a cada segundo que pasaba, lo deseaba más. No se conformaría con una sola vez de su placer. Lo quería para siempre.

Ya era suficiente de pendejadas.

En la vida todo se vale y él jugaría su carta a base de trampas. Trampas eróticas que harían que el muchacho lo deseara tanto que le produciría amnesia de ese otro tipo.

No se dejaría vencer. Su plan no tenía lugar a fallas.

 **.**

Eren se sentía como una puta pero es que no podía evitar sus reacciones. Dioses, ese hombre era fuego puro fuego y él se había incendiado en cuanto sus lenguas hicieron contacto. Cada fibra de su ser se había estremecido ante el esencia de macho que exudaba aquel tipo. Se le olvidó todo cuando lo empezó a manosear y su cuerpo reaccionó solo, un millón de sensaciones le estallaron en la piel.

Terminó rogando por sus caricias pero luego de alcanzado su primer orgasmo volvió en sí.

Él ya había cumplido la parte del trato y ahora ya tenía que dejar aquel hombre.

Ese jodido manipulador con cara de gato castrado.

Aunque no podía negar que tenía cuerpo de dios griego, además no era feo, bueno lo aceptaba, el tipo estaba que se caía de bueno.

Levi.

Levi.

Su cuerpo lloriqueó por tener más contacto con él. Pero no le daría gusto.

Si se había librado por los pelos de ser totalmente infiel no desaprovecharía para escapar al momento. Pero ese hombre no pensaba igual, parecía decidido a tomar todo de sí. Se metió con él al baño y cuando trató de escapar le hizo eso que lo mandó a las nubes en un segundo.

Se retorció como gusano en sal pidiendo más.

Definitivamente estaba perdido.

Levi lo atrajo hacia si obligándolo a sentarse sobre su regazo, la erección del hombre se instaló cerca de su entrada y él sólo pudo gimotear al sentirse vulnerable. Los dientes de aquel hombre capturaron su pezón derecho e hicieron tanta presión sobre este que los colmillos perforaron la piel. Eren sintió como un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por su piel hasta perderse en el agua. Su otro pezón recibió el mismo trato.

La mente del adolescente se nubló y se abandonó a los deseos pervertidos que le hacía nacer aquel hombre.

En ese momento y en ese lugar se sentía transportado a su fantasía más sucia.

Se movió con fuerza sobre la erección del hombre sacándole gruñidos de placer. Buscaba como meterse ese pedazo de carne en su entrada. Lo quería ya. El hombre lo apresó contra sí y luego lo inclinó de espaldas mientras sus manos lo tomaban de las pantorrillas y lo abría de piernas.

Las atenciones anteriores lo había preparado lo suficiente como para recibirlo y cuando sintió como esa verga gruesa, larga y venosa se enterraba en su canal gritó en una mezcla de placer y dolor. El cuerpo se le convulsionó mientras la respiración se le volvía en un hilito.

Levi no esperó ni un segundo a que se acostumbrara y empezó a embestirlo con rudeza una y otra vez causando que el agua chapoteara y se regara en todo el cuarto.

Eren se elevó más allá del cielo cuando su punto dulce fue tocado sin piedad y no pudo evitar buscar la boca hambrienta de su vecino y en cuanto las lenguas chocaron el roce de sus cuerpos se volvió mucho más violento.

Embestida tras embestida el chiquillo se perdió en los brazos de aquel ser tramposo. Se desmayó cuando llegó a un potente orgasmo y se sintió llenado con el semen de Levi. Cuando volvió a reaccionar estaba en la cama boca abajo siendo penetrado con brutalidad y empezó a gemir como perra en celo.

Su mente estaba obnubilada y sólo quería sentir más de esa dominación que estaba llevando acabo ese hombre con su cuerpo.

Volvió a perder el conocimiento al tercer asalto y despertó al día siguiente cerca del mediodía con Levi aún sobre su cuerpo. Despacio se zafó del agarre. Con el cuerpo flojo tomó sus ropas y salió de ahí a paso zombi para volver a su casa.

Eren Jeager había aprendido tres lecciones: Uno, no robar Wi-Fi y después ser un pendejo aceptando tratos a la ligera, segundo, los tipos con cara de castrado eran mejor que los que parecen gozar de buen paquete y tres, ya no necesitaba de un novio para tener las folladas de su vida.

Al otro lado de su casa tenía la encarnación del dios del sexo. Ahora tendría acceso a todas sus fantasías perversas en carne y hueso y no a través de lo virtual.

Su vida no era tan mierdosa.

De vez en cuando tenía un golpe de suerte.

 **Notas finales:**

Ñam no tengo comentarios. Querida mía espero te haya gustado y a los que también pasaron por aquí espero les haya gustado. Yo lo advertí no había mucha trama y a veces me salió rara la redacción, pero ustedes son mejores jueces, díganme su opinión en un lindo Review.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
